new dragon slayer
by Clarity Brook
Summary: a new dragon slayer has been found, but shes not like the rest, she was raised by the twin dragon frost ( the king of ice ) and aqua ( the queen of water). but she's sworn not to use her magic, will she find her way back to it or continue to suppress it?
1. the begning

A new Dragon Slayer. Lost but found

Chapter one

As I jump from one building to another (at break neck speeds) my midnight blue cloak billows out behind me. Only one thought was circling threw my mind. Protect the town; don't let the dark guild that was attacking harm innocents. My instincts took away and I let them be my guide my footing sure, and confident as I led them away into the forest. Once we had gone deep enough into the forest I dropped down in front of the guild the hood of my cloak concealing my face, as I stated nonchantly, pulling my twin swords from the sheath at my hip.

"You know it really pisses me off when scum bags like you people, attack unsuspecting defenseless towns and people. If you're itching for a fight so bad I'll let you have a taste of my blade."

The leader of Dragons Blade (the dark guild ) started to step forward but then paused looking up in utter confusion. I followed his gaze to find three men floating down from the sky as if it was perfectly natural. Once they had landed I saw that the tallest of the three had reddish brown hair (more brown) the tall but slender one had pitch black hair and dark eyes (Tall dark and sexy as hell to most) the third man was short with blond hair and an almost girlish build. While I had been observing the trio they had been starring down the group of dark mages that stood in front of me. The tallest one then spoke in a soft drawl as if he was bored,

"so you punks are the dark guild Dragon Blade. You were such a pain to track down, but you can't hide from my archive magic. Eventually I found you. Any ways were here to end you, your whole guild really."

Dragon Blades master stepped forward wearing a smirk and spoke in a malicious and yet condescending voice

"We'll deal with you idiots in a few minutes. First we have unfinished business with the pretty boy behind you."

For the first time the strange trio turned to look at me surprise etched across their faces, as the openly gapped at my standing their blades at the ready. The three looked me up and down and I fought the urge to pull my hood lower on my head knowing they saw threw my disciuse. The shortest of the three scoffed and said sarcastically,

"That's a girl you dimwits. Are you blind?"

No sooner than the words had left his mouth was an very powerful magic spell shot at the trio from a blind spot behind them and to the side a few yards away from where I stood. My body just reacted, suddenly I was springing into action getting in the way of the attack and conjuring the most powerful shield I could make creating a massive ice wall between the attack and the trio. When the attack hit I was thrown back into the trio from the force of the attack, but the shield held absorbing and then reflecting the power of it back on the caster. Seconds later I collapsed onto my knees trembling. I had broken my vow and used magic. For the first time is eight years I had used magic…


	2. Chapter 2 secrets revealed

Chapter two secret revealed

Every pair of eyes in the clearing was on me, openly staring at me with shock filled faces. I don't know how long I sat like that starring at my trembling hands. It could have been seconds it could have been hours. Eventually my mind cleared and I forced myself to rise to my feet turning to face the dark guild and the strange trio with icy determination. I took a deep breath and put as much confidence in my voice as I could muster

"Scarred yet? That is only the beginning of what I am capable of, if any of you ever threaten this town or any other again I will hunt you down and turn you into popsicles. Got it?"

At that moment the leader of the Dragons Blade stepped forward evil intentions glinting in his he spoke.

"You're pretty cocky for a little girl like you. But I've got just the cure to fix that. As you well know fire and ice don't mix well. And unfortunately for you I use fire magic"

A glowing orb of fire sparked to life in his hands steadily growing larger and larger until it was a massive round ball of flame. When he next spoke it was with a malicious gleam of excitement shining threw his eyes.

"now lets see how much fire power you can really take. Time for a barbby que boy's." then he threw the mass of flam straight at me.

Shutting my eyes I resigned myself to my fate, I was going to be road kill but I never felt heat only a strong wind and heard an unfamiliar shout of agony. When I opened my eyes I saw the trio standing in front of me obviously using wind and snow magic to protect me, but their power was waning fast. I didn't think I acted throwing my hands up I summoned water from a nearby river and used it to create a dome around me and the three men and then letting my breath out slowly I whispered

"Water dome and ice make shield unison raid."

No sooner than the words had left my mouth the shield solidified effectively protecting the four of us from the attack, then with flawless accuracy I used the same water I had used to create the shield to attack. (once the fire had died down of course.) Shaping the water into thousands of small daggers and solidifying them I thrust them towards the dark guild with all the strength I had left in my body. I watched as one by one the members fell to the ground unable to move any longer. My vision started to blur and it was as if I was entering a tunnel with no light at the other end, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 introductions

Chapter three introductions

It was as if my mind was struggling to free itself of a deep mud puddle. Every thought was weighted. It was a challenge just to hold onto a coherent thought. Slowly my consciousness returned along with my senses. The first thing I became aware of was that there was a pair of strong arms cradling me, next I hear a steady hear beat under my ear. Forcing my eyes to open I saw the guy with reddish brown hair above me, and awfully close. Looking around I soon came to the realization that he was carrying me. Naturally I tried to roll away but his arms tightened holding me in place. He stopped walking and called out to the two guys who were ahead of us

"She's awake!" Then he set me on my feet keeping a hand on my arm to steady me on my unsteady feet as the one's he had called out to approach us, both wearing bright smiles. The taller of the two was the first to speak

"Well that's good news. Not that I was worried or anything….." the one who had been carrying me rolled his eyes and sent a wink in my direction. Obviously the guy was a major flirt so I made a mental note to be weary of him. Finally the shortest spoke

"What's your name?" he spoke promptly with such confidence that I almost told him. But I didn't of course.

"isn't it only polite to introduce yourself before asking someone else their name little boy" I retorted sarcastically. He bristled at the comment, but the one who was next to him put a hand on his shoulder and the guy behind me said

"I'm Hibki, the midget with an attitude is eve, and mister tall dark and dangerous over there is Ren. Might we please know your name little warrior?" smirking I couldn't help but respond

" my name is clarity." The three studied me for a moment before the one who was called eve said

"it suit's you. There's this clarity about you, it's refreshing to say the least." With that he turned and walked on the guy whose name was apparently named Ren followed behind casting one last glance in my direction. Once his companions were out of ear shot Hibki spoke up.

"That was some pretty powerful magic back there. Obviously you're strong but why is it that I haven't heard of you in any guild? I often travel between the most powerful guilds delivering news and such, yet I've never heard of you."

Shaking my head the only response I gave before walking away was,

"I'm not in a guild."


	4. an explnation

Chapter four an explanation

(Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail or any of its charters they all belong to funamation as far as I know)

Hibki looked shocked and blinked at me a few times before speaking again. This time with hesitation.

"Why? I mean you have power comparable to the ten wizard saints! Who are you really! No wizard outside of guilds has that much power. Yet here you are. An anomaly for the ages." His voice had steadily been raising and by the time his breathing was hard.

"You don't know anything so don't act like you do! I haven't used my magic for eight years then you people show up and suddenly I'm using it again like nothing has changed! You have no idea how that made me feel and no right to throw accusations at me." I fought to keep my voice low and stead sending icy glares Hibki's way, before picking up my pace and passing the other two ( Ren and eve )

Later that evening the three approached me while I was sulkily eating my dinner sitting down in front of me one by one. This time it was Ren who spoke (because he was the only one who hadn't pissed me off)

"Will you tell us your story? Why did you get so upset when Hibki yelled at you about not being in a guild? More importantly why haven't you used magic in eight years?" his voice was low and gravely it reminded me of frosts voice which is probably why I gave an honest reply.

"I haven't used magic in so long because the ones who taught me left, they thought I was unworthy. Otherwise they would have never left! And joining a guild requires using magic."

All three looked confused before eve spoke up

"Are you an idiot? There is no way in hell that you're unworthy. From what we saw today you're more than worthy and that's after not practicing for eight years. What kind of magic was that anyways?" smirking I replied

"Dragon slaying magic." All three of their jaws dropped shock blantly displayed.


	5. Chapter 5 my backstory

Chapter 5 my back story

Seeing the shocked looks on these strange men's faces I couldn't help it. I laughed hard, throwing my head back and roaring with laughter. I laughed so hard my sides hurt and my eyes watered. Gradually they started to laugh with me. Needless to say it took a while for us all to regain our composure. Hibki wiped his eyes with a broad grin and stated

"You should smile more often…" before he could finish the midget eve interrupted eagerly inquiring

"Were you serious? That was dragon slaying magic? Which type? How powerful are you really? Where are they now?" Sighing I looked up at the three of them knowing that telling them my tale was unavoidable. So I took a deep breath and began speaking.

"You may as well get comfortable. It's a pretty long story, and it's not always a happy one." Giving the three of them a moment to settle in I launched in to my story my memories rushing back to me as if they were from just yesterday

"It all started when I was about two years old. A dark guild raided my village, killing everyone they found and taking whatever they wanted. We didn't even stand a chance. It was a massacre somehow my parents hid me just before they were found. I couldn't see anything from my hiding spot. Not even my own hand in front of my face it was pitch black. I don't know for how long I stayed hidden in there, but I know that when I came out I found my parents headless corpses, their heads were impaled on spikes just outside our doors. I can remember the sensation of running but I didn't feel the heat or the cold not even my own hunger, I was completely numb. It was then that he found me. Frostbite dragonier the dragon of ice. He scoped me up and took me back to his cave where his twin sister waited. Aquafina the queen of all water and ice dragons. They took me in, at first they just fed me and kept me warm while they searched for my family, you see I couldn't tell them that they were dead because I had basically forgotten how to speak I didn't even remember my own name. Eventually they tracked down my village finding it still filled with the rotting corpses of the people who had once lived there. It was then that they decided to raise me as their own."

"It was then that they gave me the name clarity. They always told me it was because my eyes were so clear and honest. The twin dragons taught me everything, from how to speak and socialize, manners edict, to reading and writing. They taught me what it meant to have a family and what love was. But by far the most important thing the two taught me was their magic, both types. I took to it like a duck take to water, quickly grasping the concepts they threw my way and eagerly seeking out more knowledge. Years passed in this manner. I suppose I was about eight years old when they told me I was ready to learn how to combine the two types of magic I had learned into one extraordinarily powerful new magic. It was grueling work and most days I couldn't do it. At least in the beginning. Slowly it started to take form inside of me as I grew and matured. At the same time I had started developing a special new magic, you see I had by that time noticed that I had the gift of being able to sense people's emotions their hopes and dreams, and unfortunately their biggest fears along with their darkest desires. I was making a spell that would purify the hatred and malicious intentions of people. Unfortunately juggling that and combining two different types of dragon slaying magic was no cakewalk. And eventually frost and aqua noticed. The two of them warned me that I was far too young to be taking on so much all at once. Of course I didn't listen and kept pushing myself. It wasn't long before I succeeded. That day they sent me into town to get a cake, to celebrate mastering my control over both types of magic they had taught me, and proving them wrong about creating my very own magic. So I went to the nearest town and purchased a simple cake, it was blue and green swirls combining. I can remember picking it out because it reminded me of them and all that they had taught me. The walk home was a peaceful one that day usually I was bombarded by travelers but that day no one bothered me for I was simply to happy. But that happiness was short lived for when I arrived home I found that I was alone. All that was left was a note from them, explaining that they could no longer be with me but they would forever be watching over me. I waited for them to come back for week I cried and begged. After about two months I left. Swearing to never wield my magic again, in my mind they had left because they thought I was unworthy of the magic they had bestowed upon me. It was the only reason they would leave me, they didn't love or need me anymore. So I struck out on my own wandering around aimlessly until a few years ago when I settled down in a small cottage on the far side of the village dragons blade attacked. I was content to stay home and simply write, but now even that's been taken away." I finished speaking with a slight waver in my voice from the resurfacing feeling of abandonment.

I could feel years of unshed tears pricking at my eyes and I blinked several times forcing them back. I refused to cry in front of these strangers…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six a sparring with eve

The three men sat in stunned silence barley daring to breath. The only sound in the large room was the soft snoring coming from the old man in front of the large fireplace. It was Hibki who breached the silence his voice tight as he forced the words out

"There is no way… That's simply not possible. Clarity if what just told us is true then you're a genius beyond anything we've seen before. Hell you're probably more powerful than the bulk of the ten wizard saint's!" The exclamation snapped both Ren and eve of their trance like state. Immediately they began shooting questions at me one after another in quick succession. To be honest I didn't hear most of them. Eventually they just grabbed me and promptly carried me out side. Milliseconds after my hit the ground Ren exclaimed

"Show us. Let's see what you can really do. If what you said is true you're weakened enough to where my wind barrier can contain any shrapnel. That means you don't have to hold back. Eve spar with her. Your magic is the most compatible with hers." Nodding eve squared off in front of me a serious and daunting look crossed over his face. I sighed and began to speak

"Guys I really don't…" I was cut off midsentence by a flurry of snow being blown in my face. My retaliation was quick, instinctual to be honest. I took the water inside redirected it and froze it so instead of snow it was now hail. The look of surprise on hibki's face barley registered in the edge of my vision. Eve was already preparing his next attack and now I was solely focused on the fight. As the next attack was directed my way I yanked the moisture from the air using it to block any snow from hitting me then taking both the snow and the moisture I had used and for the first time I attacked. My attack was fast and furious, a flurry of movement. With every flick of my wrists every step every breath the air tempter inside the air dome dropped a little more. Sweat poured from every cell on my body and I could tell eve was also reaching his limit. In a desperate ploy for victory I froze the very air that enclosed us and protected the outside world from our power. Using the last of my magic power I yanked the air I had frozen inwards aiming at even. He never stood a chance every water and ice partical surrounded me in this moment standing at my beck and call. He was pinned and he knew it.

"All right I concede. I can't win against you." The seconds the words left his mouth I dropped my control and staggered forward, falling to my knees in cold shivers. I could still feel my magic there waiting for me to call out to it. Soon warm arms encircled my shoulders and a gentle voice spoke in my ear

"Come on clarity let's get you back to your room." Standing up I was led back to my rooms in a daze. When I arrived I was tucked in and a warm hand was in closed within mine. The world then slowly faded to nothingness. It was a warm dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Slowly the fog of sleep faded away. When I opened my eyes I yawned I started to stretch my arms but was stopped by another hand in mine. Turning my head to the side I saw Hibki asleep in a chair beside my bed. He looked so peaceful I couldn't help but watch him as he slept wondering why in the world he had stayed with me. As if sensing my gaze hibki's eyes popped open and emidently locked with mine. A slow lazy smile spread across his face as he released my hand.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up. All I could manage at first was a nod. When I found my voice I forced myself to ask the question that was nagging at my mind.

"Why did you stay with me? You could have gone back to your room." Hibki simply nodded sagely and his smile grew wider. Holding out his hand he said

"come walk with me I'd like to talk to you about something one on one." Breathless I nodded and accepted his out stretched hand, only vaguely noting that I had fallen asleep in my clothes. He didn't say a word until we were outside. Once we were out of hearing range for the inn he stopped and turned to me with a very serious look in his eyes.

"Clarity I know you won't want to hear this but please hear me out." He waited for my nod before he continued "I think you should join a guild. I know you don't think you deserve it and that you're unworthy. But you couldn't be more wrong. Your one of the bravest most kind hearted, and honest people I have ever met. You're a genius and in terms of sheer power you have more than most of the ten wizard saints. Honestly I can't figure out why you don't see yourself clearly…" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Where are you going with this Hibki? What do you have planned?" Smiling he shook his head and started to speak again

"I've invited a few people from the guilds I thought might be a good fit for you. So at the very least a few people would acknowledge your power. Amongst them are one of the ten wizard saints and the grandson of another one of the wizard saints. I know it's a lot to ask but please at least meat everyone. Give them and the idea of entering a guild a chance. Who knows you may even like it." Of course I was shocked at first but I agreed with hesitance. But I did make Hibki swear that he wouldn't leave me there alone. After he agreed to that he took me to a local clothing shop and helped me pick out a few out fits. It took a total of an hour. After that we went back to the inn to pick up Ren and Eve who both seemed weary of me now.

A few short hours later we stood in front of what looked like an ordinary house but Hibki insisted was the guild masters meeting hall which he had obtained permission to use as the meeting place for today. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door Hibki at my side with Ren and Eve slightly behind me. The interior was open and welcoming but I only glimpsed it because I quickly noticed that every pair of eyes in the room were intensely focused on me. There was a total of twenty or so people in the room all of whom as I previously noted were staring at me. I stood frozen in the doorway until I felt a gentle pressure on my shoulder. Reassured I walked farther into the large room lowering my head and staring at the floor. Soon I heard a gruff voice to my right

"A small package with a massive punch. The magic power I can feel from that girl is truly remarkable all things considered." Looking over I saw a tall man with dark hair that covered one eye. He wore dark clothes and I could tell that he was like me somehow. To his left was another guy this one dressed in grey with blond spikey hair. I sensed the same familiarity in this man as in the first one. When they noticed my staring the blond one socked the one whit dark hair in the arm and slowly approached me as if he didn't know how to treat me.

"Hello I'm sting. Mr. sarcastic over there is rouge. We're the twin dragons of saber tooth. We're both dragon slayers like you." I blinked a few times surprised before I spoke.

"That must be the similarity I felt. Your magic felt familiar. Judging off of what I've seen so far and your auras you're light and the rouge was it, Must be shadow." Turning to address the one who had been introduced as rouge I said "Be careful. Shadows are not something to be trifled with. They involve far more than meets the eye." Both stood in shocked silence as I wandered away my attention caught by someone using ice make magic in the far corner of the room.

As I approached I saw that it was actually two people competing to see who could make the flashiest sculpture. Before I could help myself I had my hands out in front of me. Closing my eyes I picture a decently sized and extremely intricate sculpture of aqua and frost their respective element surrounding them. I heard two gasps and opened my eyes to see that the two wizards were now staring at me in awe. Blushing I ducked behind my hair and mumbled

"Um hi, I'm clarity…. Sorry when I saw you making sculptures I-I just couldn't help myself…" abruptly both of the two wizards started to laugh. Glancing up I saw one had black hair and blueish grey eyes while the other had white hair and turquoise eyes. Both men supported playful smiles and I felt comfortable with them. It was the one with dark hair who spoke first.

"You have so got to teach me how to do that! I'm grey Foolbuster by the way." I couldn't help but smile put at ease by his curiosity. The other man spoke up after seeing my smile

"You should smile more. It suits you. I'm Leone and I'm from limia scale." Nodding I responded

"Thanks. I hear Limia scale has one of the ten wizard saints. I can't imagine what that would be like." Leones eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face.

"Wanna meet him? He's a bit frank but he's a good guy. Grey why don't you call Locksis over? JURRA! COME HERE PLEASE" by now grey was grinning two as he called out

"LOCKSIS NATSUE ERZA WENDY GAJEEL COME HERE"

Too small groups walked over. Once they reached us I noted that both sides had an overwhelming presence. I started to back away when I heard Hibki's voice right beside my ear.

"You're okay. I'll stay with you, these guys are pretty overwhelming." Sighing I nodded. Grey was talking to a biger guy with highlighter blond hair, spiked headphones, and a lightning shaped scar over one eye. Leone was talking to an equally big guy who was bald and bare chested. After a few moments the two men turned to me surprise etched across their faces. The bald one spoke first

"Well you're much younger than I was expecting." Leone promptly smacked the guy and shot him a pointed glare before clearing his throught and stating

"This is Jurra, one of the ten wizard saints." I nodded politely and then turned to grey who was impatiently waiting to introduce his group.

"Clarity This one is Locksis." He said pointing to the one with the highlighter blond hair. Then he pointed to a girl with scarlet hair "This is Erza she uses reequip magic" next he pointed to a tallish guy with long black hair and metal studs in his face "This is gajeel he's the iron dragon slayer. The shorter girl with blue hair is Wendy she's the sky dragon slayer. And the pink haired moron is natsue who's the flame dragon slayer. We're all from Fairy tail."

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Part two/ chapter eight

It took a few moments for greys words to sink in. Three other dragon slayers stood in front of me, I just couldn't process it. When I found my voice I managed to stutter

"T-three dragon slayers in a guild… isn't that dangerous… I mean having that much power what if you lost control over it?" the guy who had been introduced to me as natsue laughed so hard he almost cried

"Then our team mates will put us on our asses. My partner Lucy may not look it but she's crazy strong. Not to mention that we've got the s-class mages if we get to out of control." He looked like he was about to say more but was stopped by a pointed glare in his direction coming from Erza. It was in that moment that Jurra spoke again.

"We should see just how strong you really are. I mean there's no way your even half as strong as Hibki says you are. We would have heard of a wizard that powerful." Hibki's hand on my shoulder tightened and I could hear him suck in a breath before speaking in a low voice that resonated with the sound of warning.

"Don't you dare challenge her. She's frightened enough without you intimidating her. Clarity has suppressed her magic for eight freaking years! Of course you can't sense the power that lies dormant inside her. But I've witnessed it twice." A low chuckle sounded from the fairy tail group and I turned to see the one called Locksis trying to suppress his laughter. When he noticed my staring a wide smirk covered his face, before he for the first time he spoke addressing me directly,

"You're definitely powerful. But it's buried so deep that I almost didn't feel it's presence at all. Your magic power is so warm and filled with kindness. I'm just laughing because a wizard saint was to blind to notice." Unwittingly a smile formed at the corners of my mouth. Seeing my reaction the others around me started smiling to. But that didn't last long. Just then Jurra let out a string of vicious curses before turning to address the room of wizards

"WIZARDS five dark guilds have gathered to march on this gathering, Led by dragons blade. Apparently they are after miss brook. Just now my guild master telepathically sent me the details just moments ago. We must prepare for combat. Hibki get her out of here, we cannot allow them to have her. DO IT NOW ALL OF YOU!" the room exploded into chaos as every single person prepared for combat. I felt Hibki pulling on my arm but I remained rooted in place.

"Clarity we have got to go. Come on!" Yanking my hand free I started walking towards the main entrance. The magic I had been suppressing for so long raising to the surface and seeping out of my every pore. Strong arms grabbed me and I heard Jurra's voice in my ear.

"Are you stupid child? You're the one there after! Get out of here!" Taking a deep breath I gently detached myself with a water wall.

"They want me well here I am. I will never run away again. For eight years I have run and coward like a scared child. I've dodged my duty as a magician for far too long. I will not allow any of you to be dragged into my fight. It's high time for me to put an end to this. All of you stay here. I will go and fight them myself." Suddenly a wall of fire was in front of me and I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me.

"Even we dragon slayers have our limits. That's why we need our comrades. If you go out there alone you're as good as dead. Let us help you. We want to protect you, but if you won't be protected then we can at least fight alongside you." Turning around I saw the one called Natsue along with all the other dragon slayers. All of them looked ready to take on the world and I got chocked up at the sight. All I could manage was a nod before I walked out the front doors my newfound comrades at my side.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

There was noise behind our small group and I turned to see Hibki, Ren, and Eve following us with the rest of the Fairy tail and Saber tooth gangs not far behind. When they caught up to us Locksis turned to me and asked simply

"What's the plan kid? We've got a total of five dark guilds to defeat and not a lot of people to do it with." Sighing I turned to Hibki and asked

"How many people are there total?"

"Let me check" summoning his magic keyboard Hibki began frantically typing. This lasted for about ten minutes before he looked up with a look of horror on his face "they have a fighting force of about 500. Closing in fast. It looks like the fire type mage's are on the front lines because you use water and ice. Behind them are the magic weapon users with some other magic's mixed in. Mostly card and transformation from what I can tell. Behind that are the stronger mages but the ones we need to be truly worried about are mostly in the back. They have some serious magic power and seem to either be using lost magic's or forbidden ones." Putting my hands together in front of me I thought for a few moments. Before speaking again

"all right here's the plan. Erza, Locksis and anyone else who is not a dragon slayer I'm going too need you to wreak some havoc. Go wild, while all of you are doing that we dragon slayers are going to attempt the impossible. A group unison raid. Wait no, that's going to be our back up plan. Wendy I want you to boost as many of them as you can without leaving yourself defenseless. Natsue I want you Sting and Rouge to cause some chaos in their lower ranks, conserve as much magic power as you can. Erza Locksis I want you to target their back ranks. Grey make the battle field a hell hole of traps, gajeel I want you and anyone who's left to guard me. I'm going to use the magic I created as a child. But while I'm getting it ready I'll be wide open." Everyone nodded and started moving into their assigned positions. Those who were left surrounded me Ren covered me with a wind barrier and Hibki stayed at my side. Before beginning to cast the spell I turned to him

"Thank you. Because of you I've found my courage again. I'm going to make this whole situation right. Then I hope you'll help me join a guild. But for now I have something I have to do. So please step back I don't want to accidentally hurt you." Hibki reluctantly stepped away from me and I closed my eyes and called on the light deep inside of me I could feel the light and love inside of every single person who was fighting, sending out a small fraction of my strength I enveloped them in my protection. Looking a little farther past their lights I saw the dark voids created by the members of the dark guilds. Gazing deep into each of the voids I eventually found the faint sparks that represented the good left in them. After finding each spark light began expanding from inside me spreading out and slowly erasing the malice and hatred from the hearts of every one nearby. As the magic expanded the dark voids gradually dissipated turning to bright glowing lights as the last void turned to an orb of iridescent light the magic snapped back to me and I crumbled to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I could hear unfamiliar voices calling my name in the distance, but no matter how hard I struggled I just couldn't seem to muster up the strength to respond. After what felt like an eternity warmth slowly returned to my body. Radiating from the center of my chest and spreading outward. Soon my eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was a concerned looking Wendy (The sky dragon slayer) leaning over me her hands spread out over my chest. Seeing my eye's she sighed in relief, letting her hands fall away.

"Thank god! You're all right, that was a close call. Almost too close for comfort to be honest. I didn't know if I could save you!" shaking my head I smiled and drew myself into a sitting position before speaking.

"Sorry to have worried you. I'm fine now really. Just a little tired." Wendy's doubtful look told me she wasn't fooled but instead of saying anything she simply stepped back revealing not only the other dragon slayers but also my new found friends. All of whom were looking at me with bafflement in their eyes. The one to speak first was to my great surprise natsu.

"What the heck was that spell? It almost reminded me of fairy law." I had no words to respond, (my mouth having suddenly gone dry) so instead of speaking I simply shrugged my shoulders. It was Hibki who stepped forward then amazement etched across his face.

"Was that the spell you created as a kid? The one you told us all about yesterday? If it is then you can't use it so recklessly! It takes far too much of a tool on your body." I couldn't stop myself I laughed, so hard that I cried. I swallowed and forced myself to speak.

"You guessed it. That's the magic I created when I was still with frost and aqua. I created it while I was being taught, how to merge their two magic's into one. During my spare time I'd go off into the town and try to read the villagers hearts. Eventually it evolved to the point where I could experience their emotions for myself. From that point on I just started experimenting, mostly on animals. Even when I was discouraged by frost and aqua I still continued. One day when I was about six a dark force approached and I felt it in my very core. I followed that feeling and found a group of men dressed in black their hearts were full of darkness. I still remember the feeling that sprung forth inside of me suddenly everything was bathed in light, and the darkness in their hearts just disappeared. That's the spell I just used."


End file.
